1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to user/computer interface devices, specifically with respect to graphical interfaces. More specifically, the present invention relates to wireless transmissions from an ergonomic remote control device to a base device for control of computer functions and applications.
2. Description of the Art
In recent years, the process of entering certain types of data and control inputs into computer based systems has been significantly simplified. Traditionally, data entry to a computer has been done with a standard computer keyboard. However, for many users, the keyboard proved to be insufficiently mobile and accessible, inconvenient, and time consuming.
The user/computer interface has been simplified by xe2x80x9cgraphic user interfacesxe2x80x9d (GUIs) and xe2x80x9cpointing devices.xe2x80x9d The user can select an icon from a GUI display to activate the predetermined function or event associated with the icon.
Since GUIs first emerged, alternatives to the keyboard have proven highly desirable for optimum productivity in many applications. Accordingly, auxiliary or keyboard alternative hardware such as light pens, joysticks, trackballs, touch pads, digitizing pads, and the xe2x80x9ccomputer mousexe2x80x9d developed. These new GUI-oriented pointing devices quickly proved to be viable, timesaving alternatives to the keyboard for many types of computer input and control situations. In particular, the mouse has become the single most widely-accepted keyboard alternative input device.
The fundamental operating principle of the mouse relates to the rotation of a spherical trackball carried within the mouse. When the mouse is moved over a flat surface, the trackball, which is partially exposed, freely rotates within the device and generates signals which correspond to pairs of x-axis and y-axis coordinates. The mouse contains means to translate these coordinates into signals to which the attached computer is responsive. Accordingly, when the computer user moves the mouse device across a working surface adjacent to the computer, the cursor indicator on the display screen moves to the location pointed to by the computer user. Also, the computer user""s operation of one or more buttons aboard the mouse effects other control functions of the computer and computer display, such as the selection of computer usage event options.
Notwithstanding the contributions of mouse products and other alternative input devices, many computer input and control needs remain unmet by the prior art. The mouse requires a prominent, smooth, flat, horizontal space on the user""s desk. In practice, a typical user""s desk is crowded and inhibits the space required for mouse operation. Most mouse devices are especially difficult to use when away from traditional office facilities, in mobile or restricted locations.
Users who operate their computers while travelling, or who operate computers in non-office situations find few computer input products that specifically address the needs of laptop and notebook computing. Some mouse type devices have been developed for mobile users. However, the computer user must make special adjustments to clamp-on fittings to attach these products to the computer keyboard. Some of these products must first be physically clamped onto the computer for each work session, then must be physically unclamped, when the work session is over. Also, the computer user must move his/her hand back and forth from keyboard to the clamp-on product to operate it. Another main complaint made by many users and industry analysts is that users"" thumbs quickly tire, operating the small trackballs provided on these products.
One drawback of the mouse results from hardwired attachment to the computer. The connecting cord from the mouse to the computer is subject to the same xe2x80x9cumbilicalxe2x80x9d problems associated with cords on any appliance which needs to move about, to operate according to design. Some wireless computer input devices exist, but their need for dedicated horizontal surfaces precludes many potential benefits of wirelessness.
Users with physical impairments often find mouse products difficult to operate. Depending on the physical impairment, both mouse and keyboard computing can be difficult, painful, or impossible for impaired users. For users with arthritis, carpal tunnel syndrome, or tendonitis, mouse usage can be an awkward and painful. There is a recognized need for GUI devices which offer prophylaxis for users with physical impairments and repetitive stress injuries. While successful products serve a variety of needs for these users, high costs and highly specific utility of many such products hinder their widespread acceptance.
Technicians and professionals often have advanced or high-functionality needs. Many of these specialized needs are unmet by traditional desktop mouse-type products, or by products such as the aforementioned mobile computer input products. High costs and highly-specific utility of many such high functionality products also hinder their widespread use.
Another mouse drawback is its"" simplex, unidirectional design and operation. No mouse currently implements two-way interaction between controlled computers and input devices. Lack of bidirectionality is better appreciated, if one considers the many new applications and benefits of bidirectionality, such as roaming LAN interaction; security and alarms; mobile signaling and paging; and remote interactive applications.
Computer users have local area network (LAN) and security needs which remain unmet by current input devices. LAN users have connectivity needs which extend beyond their own computer. LANs were created to facilitate resource-sharing of limited resources among multiple users. LAN users often access and connect into one or more LANs, or other accessible computers or network environments. It has been estimated that more than half of all computers in business are attached to a LAN.
In addition, as the computer population grows, security grows more important. Computers increasingly store confidential data, and no mouse products are designed or equipped for individually-assignable security to add to a computing installations"" security xe2x80x9cshieldxe2x80x9d.
No shortage of LAN products or security products exist. However, no security-oriented, individually-assignable computer input and control products are available which allow LAN users to conveniently transport and securely operate personal GUI-oriented pointing devices in multiple LAN locations. xe2x80x9cSecurity-oriented usersxe2x80x9d need to limit access to critical resources, including hardware, software, data and information, networks, etc. As LANs important, to ensure privacy.
The underside of the mouse trackball is susceptible to the introduction of dirt, liquids, or other substances into the body cavity. This vulnerability can lead to equipment failure and shorter product life.
Another drawback of the mouse is that the user may find the xe2x80x9cmouse methodxe2x80x9d of frequently moving his or her hand back and forth from the keyboard to the mouse to be distracting to their train of thought, time consuming, or inconvenient to optimal operational efficiency.
Several inventors have attempted to address some of these aforementioned drawbacks and problems.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,550,250 to Mueller discloses an infrared graphic input device for a computer. A remote infrared light source transmits user input commands to a detector device adjacent to the computer. The device muse operate within a dedicated horizontal, two-dimensional, smooth, flat surface. The detector apparatus operates according to continuous tracking input principles and does not allow for any straying out of equipment detection boundaries.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,578,674 dislcoses a method and an apparatus for controlling the cursor position on a computer display screen. This device uses both infrared and ultrasonic principles for determining the direction and the velocity of motion of a positioning device which is monitored by a control base detector. The device requires a two-dimensional plane. To operate from a three-dimensionally defined location, the user must ensure the emitter/detector front face of the positioning device is always directly facing the control base.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,541 to Beavers discloses an infrared battery powered keyboard input device for a microcomputer. This device offers the user additional freedom for operating a standard style keyboard without hardwiring constraints. Also, the keyboard cannot be portable to another computer, unless the computer to which the keyboard is ported is a xe2x80x9cmirrorxe2x80x9d microcomputer device. Apparently, the infrared battery operated keyboard likely requires the implementation of a separate mouse if xe2x80x9cmouse-typexe2x80x9d input commands or functionality/features are needed by the user or are required for optimal productivity.
In view of the foregoing, it is apparent that there still exists a need in the art for a method, apparatus, system, and architecture which provides a more efficient and effective means to easily and conveniently accomplish user/computer interface. The present invention addresses and solves many or all of the aforementioned drawbacks, for many usage-specific applications and environmental contexts.
Accordingly, the invention herein disclosed offers many distinct and unique capabilities, to serve a wide range of user needs. The present invention can simplify access to computers, and can accelerate user and computer interactionxe2x80x94xe2x80x94especially for GUI user/computer applications, and for mobile operating environments. The present invention eliminates or reduces many drawbacks of many existing input devices and mouse-type products.
The invention relates to a method to improve computer accessibility, by simplifying user and computer interaction. The apparatus of the present invention can provide very easy access to, the control of, graphic user interface-oriented computing environments, particularly for persons with mobility impairments and for persons with special mobility requirements. A mobile, lightweight, ergonomically-shaped, cutomizeable, user/computer interface apparatus is attached onto the human forefinger, providing means for thumbtip interaction with a computer, via predetermined user control signals. To couple user control signals from the user-attachable apparatus to a controllable computer, a hardwired or wireless signal transmission system receives user control signals and relays them to a base/computer interface apparatus, which detects, decodes, and converts user control signals into formats suitable for input to and processing by an interconnected controllable computer. In one preferred embodiment, computer-generated or other external control signals can disable operation of a base/computer interface apparatus and a user/computer interface apparatus, when necessary for security.
The system and architecture of the invention provides networking of multiple user/computer and base/computer interface devices and other interface device combinations, as means for controlling multiple controllable computers, over at least one computer network.
Using the present invention, the computer user can control and controllable computer event remotely, without the need for a dedicated, cleared, smooth, flat, horizontal, desktop surface or typical office facilities. Not requiring restrictive, immediate proximity to the controlled computer is a cardinal benefit of this invention and several preferred embodiments.
An object of the present invention is to provide a cordless, user/computer interface device operable from any three dimensional location sufficiently proximate to the base transceiver for signals to reach it.
Another object of the invention is to provide a computer input device which is operable from any location reasonably close to the computer being controlled, and which does not require a prominent, dedicated, cleared, smooth, flat, horizontal surface or other special surface upon which to run.
Another object of this invention is to provide an ergonomically shaped and ergonomically operable device to serve needs of users with physical impairments or handicaps. It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a wireless GUI-oriented user/computer interface device which is easily attachable to the user""s index finger, which can be comfortably xe2x80x9cwornxe2x80x9d for extended periods of time, and which can be very easily operated by thumbtip and/or forefinger pressure. A further related object is to provide a GUI-oriented user/computer interface device, operable without the need to move the user""s hands away from the computer keyboard.
It is an object of the invention to provide a device not susceptible to dirt, liquids, or other foreign substances which can be introduced through its "" underbody, by eliminating the trackball and aperture, with a xe2x80x9ccontrarianxe2x80x9d product design.
Another object is to provide a security option for GUI applications. Given bidirectional functionality of this invention, secured two-way authentication sequences can be used to control LANs, enterprise-wide networks, other network resources, other computing resources, and other controllable machinery.
A related object is to provide a secure, mobile, highly flexible GUI equipment design which allows the user to carry his or her own user/computer interface device from one location to another or from a desktop computer to a notebook or laptop computer, with equal facility.
Another object is to provide a highly flexible, customizeable GUI equipment design, which can provide multiple basic xe2x80x9cpersonality operating environmentxe2x80x9d options, using multiple, different xe2x80x9cpersonality modulesxe2x80x9d (i.e., different ROMs) which can be swapped in and out of device 10, depending on user selection of the needed xe2x80x9cpersonality modulexe2x80x9d.
Another object of the invention is to provide an easy-to-use method for operating GUI software.
Another object is to provide a user/computer interface system with very sensitive signal radiating and sensing means, allowing signal transmission and reception without rigorous aiming of the input device.
Another object is to provide a user/computer interface architecture which can be configured to provide for an interoperable computing environment, wherein a group or groups of computers can be controlled by one or more authorized users and authorized user/computer interface devices, depending on user and interface device privileges. A related object of this invention is to provide a control unit for an enterprise-wide computer security system.
Another primary object of the present invention is to provide computer input and control with a device which is externally switchless, in one preferred embodiment.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for flexible computer control using wireless signal transmissions.
Briefly described, these and other objects of the invention are accomplished with its"" method, apparatus, system, and architecture aspects by providing a wireless user/computer interface device adapted to communicate with a base/computer interface device, which is interconnected into a controllable computer equipped with driver software of the present invention.